Blue Flames And Red Waters
by Kumo13
Summary: Nagisa and Karma have been friends for years, but have been keeping a huge secret from each other. Will this secret be revealed now that they are both in Shizume city at the same time visiting their brother and cousin respectively? Also what will Yata and Fushimi along with the red and blue clans do when they find out that their young clans mates are best friends with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this just sorta popped in my head while I was watching some K project videos, I just kinda looked over at my assassination classroom poster and thought, what if. So here is what happened after I let this idea stir around in my head for a bit.**

 **P.S. I know nothing about skateboarding, so sorry if this is incorrect.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

"Well another day and another failed assassination attempt. Man I wish Korosensei just wasn't so fast, then we may have gotten him!" Sugino proclaimed as he, Nagisa, Karma and Terasaka and his gang walked home from school.

It was a nice sunny day, warm with a gentle breeze. Perfect for a walk.j

The gang had been forced to take a different route to get home as there had been some construction on their usual path. This new path took them by a very popular skate park where many teens could be seen riding around on skateboards, rollerblades and bikes.

Nagisa looked over and noticed a teen about a year older than him falling after attempting to perform a trick.

"Try spreading your legs a bit more when the board lifts off the ground." He said as he approached the teen, the rest of the gang stopping in surprise. Since when did Nagisa know anything about skateboarding?

"Wh- what the hell do you know about skateboarding shrimp! Don't tell me how to do something I already know how to do! Ha, I bet you've never even touched a skateboard before!" The teen proclaimed trying to keep from being to embarrassed in front of his friends.

u"Fine if you won't listen then I'll just have to prove it. Give me the board and I'll show you how to do your little move." Nagisa said mockingly while reaching out his hand and tossing his bag aside with the other. Nagisa's friends mouth's dropped, save for Karma who just smirked in anticipation, what the hell did Nagisa think he was doing.

The other guy growled slightly but then grinned figuring the kid would simply fall on his face, his friends behind him seemed to come to the same conclusion and chuckled slightly.

"Fine, here ya go shrimp. Lets see how long till ya face plant on the cement." The teen said while rolling the skateboard over.

Nagisa stopped it with his foot then got into position by one of the ramps.

"Watch and learn." He said simply and then pushed off.

And then proceeded to not only do the trick the other guy had failed to do, flawlessly and fluidly but then to perform several other tricks showing a mastery that none of his friends, save Karma of course, knew he was capable of.

"See I told you that that was the way to do it." Nagisa proclaimed calmly, though with a rather smug smile on his lips, as he came to a stop in front of the other guy flipping the board and handing it back to him.

"Well see ya! Hope you have a nice day!" Nagisa said with a cheery tone and smile while grabbing his bag and leaving the group of older boys with their jaws dropped.

Nagisa rejoined the others and they continued to walk as they were all still in shock. Then Karma burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Nagisa did you see their faces! Ha! I figured you'd show off a bit after their comment but damn! Man I feel so proud of you right now. Completely embarrassing a bunch of older kids like that. Man I almost forgot how good you were on those things." Karma proclaimed while laughing, pretending to wipe a tear away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Since when does NAGISA know how to skateboard!" Proclaimed a very confused Terasaka, the rest of his gang along with Sugino nodding their heads in agreement.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that Nagisa. It was awesome, but seriously I kinda would expect Karma to know how to skateboard, but you?" Sugino said.

"Ya no. I'd rather keep my feet on the firm ground thanks." Karma said.

"You're just saying that cause the last time you tried you fell flat on your face. But anyways, my brother taught me how to skateboard when I was a kid. He's like crazy good at it, so he decided to teach me and I've been doing it ever since." Nagisa replied to everyone.

"Whoa. Wait, what? Since when do you have a brother. And how come we've never met him? Have you met him Karma?" Questioned Sugino.

"Nah. I've never met the guy just heard a bit about him from Nagisa." Karma says casually.

"Well he's technically my half brother. Before my mom married my dad she was married to another guy, but obviously it didn't end well. My brother is the boy my mom had with this guy when they were married. And the reason you've never met him is because he doesn't live here. He lives in Shizume city. I'm actually going to visit him for the long weekend, so I'm pretty excited." Nagisa said with a shy, but excited smile on his face.

"Huh well what do you know. I'm going to Shizume city too this weekend. I'm going to visit a cousin of mine there. He works as a kind of special operations police." Karma said with a slight smile.

"Oh cool. Hey we could take the train together." Nagisa said with a smile.

"Yeah why not." Karma said.

Soon enough the conversation drifted away from the topic and onto other things like new plans to kill korosensei.

(Meanwhile in Shizume city.)

"Die monkey!"

"Give it your best shot Mi-sa-ki."

(Insert large explosions of blue and red auras here.)

(A few hours later at Scepter 4 HQ.)

"Sir I felt I should probably warn you, my cousin will be coming over this weekend, he said he wanted to talk to you about something." Fushimi said to Munakata.

The white bandages on his cheek and arm from his battle with Yata earlier that day stood out against his pale skin.

"Hmmm, you don't say. I expected his to come speak to me at some point. If I'm correct in my assumptions, this should have something to do with that new teacher of his." Munakata said calmly with a slightly amused tone as read through some paperwork from Awashima.

"You going to let him loose? He is still in training to become one of our official officers." Fushimi pointed out with a slight smirk.

"Hmm, true but he is still a blue clansmen and is very capable with his abilities and his saber. He also happens to be in a very opportune position when it comes to the creature. Though I suppose I should still at least put him through an evaluation to see if he is capable enough for this situation. We are not even sure whether or not auras will work on the creature yet. I will decide what to do when he gets here. Though, thank you for the warning Fushimi. Your cousin has always been a handful to deal with." Munakata stated with wry and amused smile directed at Fushimi, who responded with a very similar look.

"Tell me about." He simply answered.

(At the Homra bar.)

"Hey Anna, guess who's coming over this weekend!" Yata said cheerily to the red king, while he was changing the bandage on his shoulder wound from the earlier fight with the monkey.

"Who?" The white haired king asked curiously.

"Little snake! He called me the other day to say mom said he could come over for the long weekend. Oh, he also said he had something important he wanted to talk to you about. It has to do with Homra so he figured he should come in person to talk about it. He didn't say what it was he wanted to talk about though." Yata explained with a bright smile, excited at the thought of his little brother coming to visit him.

Everyone in the bar who'd heard Yata immediately perked up, little snake had been a member of Homra almost as long as Yata himself and everyone adored the young teen. The kid was sweet and a really good fighter and he fit in right at home with everyone at Homra. He was kinda like everyone's badass little brother.

"Really, that's great! I can't wait to see him." Anna said with a bright smile. She and little snake got along very well since they were around the same age.

"Hmm so little snake's gonna be back in town. That'll sure wrangle the BLues chains. You know how paranoid they are about him." Kususnagi said as he cleaned some glasses behind the bar.

Little snake had a bit of a reputation around Shizume for being as crazy and as strong as Yata except no one, save for Homra, knows who he is. So everyone just calls him Homura's little snake. It was this lack of information that made the blues so paranoid about him since they didn't want another loose cannon red running about without any way to track him.

"Ha, ya. Don't worry I'll make sure to take care of him." Yata says cheerily.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Kamamoto, do you mind keeping an eye on them?" Kusanagi asked the blond.

"No prob Mr. Kusunagi. I'm already Yata's usual babysitter anyways." Kamamoto responded from his place at the bar.

"Hey!" Yelled Yata indignantly.

 **Ok, just going to say that this story happens after Missing Kings, except at the end of season 1** **didn't disappear and JUNGLE hasn't shown up yet. So Anna is the red king, Mikoto and Tatara are very much dead and Shiro is hanging with his homies at the island school enjoying not being dead**. **If you have any questions or suggestions please leave a review. Seriously they make me write more, I am not kidding, go look at my story with the most chapters so far it has over 200 reviews. Anyways that's all for now.**

 **MothefuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just to once again clarify. Shiro didn't die at the end of season 1. Mikoto is dead. JUNGLE is nowhere to be found. And Anna is the motherfucking red king ?. Also sorry but both Nagisa and Karma are gonna be a bit out of character in this fic, but then again in this fic they are related to Yata and Fushimi so that shouldn't be that surprising.**

 **Disclaimer: I want to say I do. But I don't.**

It was thursday afternoon, and Karma and Nagisa were sitting in the train heading for Shizume city.

They were both happy to be able to spend time with their relatives during their four day weekend.

Nagisa remembered when he first met his brother. He was four years old, and very shy. His mom's ex-husband had found out that she'd had gone and started a new family, and even though he didn't like her he thought it would be a good idea if the two boys got to know each other. So he'd packed a bag for him and his son, kissed his wife on the cheek and left for Kunugigoaka.

Him and his son had ended up staying at a hotel since neither he nor Hiromi wanted them to stay at her house.

The next day the two had arrived at the house and were brought in by a kind man with pale blue hair.

At first Nagisa had been slightly frightened by the tall eight year old redhead, but the minute Yata had set eyes on the shy little bluenette, he knew that he was going to make sure he would be the best big brother for him ever.

Yata had first decided to bring his little brother to Homura a few months after he'd joined. So on a nice and sunny Saturday he'd walked into the bar, with a small shy blue haired ten year old clutching the back of his shirt and hiding behind him. Everyone had of course noticed immediately, and asked who the kid was. Nagisa had been too shy to introduce himself so Yata had simply introduced him to everyone declaring that this was his little brother Nagisa.

Homura had immediately taken to the adorable bluenette, and before long Mikoto decided to officially make the kid a member of Homura. Though he wasn't allowed to participate in battles till he was properly trained.

By the time Nagisa was twelve, he was a full fledged member of Homura, and was fully trained in all forms of combat thanks to all the members of Homura. And of course he knew how to control the powers Mikoto had given him as well. Life was good.

Karma on the other hand had known his cousin Saruhiko for as long as he can remember, though most of their interactions were through email and phone calls since Karma hadn't gone to visit much when he was a kid. It wasn't til he was twelve that Saruhiko decided to bring Karma to Scepter 4 HQ, as it turns out the little red headed genius quickly took to the place quickly and was fascinated with it, and before long the child was already training himself with help from Saruhiko to apply for the trainee program in Scepter 4. The Blue king thought the boy would make a good addition to Scepter 4, So even though he was only thirteen and still in training to become an official member of Scepter 4, Munakata decided to make Karma a Blue Clansmen. But on the condition that the boy would have to finish his official training before joining the other officers at Scepter 4. They were a type of police force after all.

The two boys chatted and played games the whole trip there, both excited to see their classmates and kings,.

Before long the train arrived and they went their separate ways, agreeing to meet up later, to go find their relatives.

"Yo Nagisa! Over here!" called Yata as he spotted his little brother by the entrance to the train station.

"Onii-san!" Nagisa cried as he ran over to his brother, with his suitcase rolling behind him, and gave him a big hug.

"Hey you! It's great to see you little bro. Everyone's excited to see you back at the bar. Come on we'll go to my apartment to drop your stuff of and so you can get changed then we'll head right over. K?" Yata said as he hugged the small boy close, smiling down at him happily.

"Ok! I can't wait to see everyone!" Nagisa said cheerily as he and Yata left for Yata's apartment.

"Karma!" Saruhiko called to his cousin as he walked to the boy. They were standing by the train.

"Oh hey Saru! Whats up?" Karma said with a grin.

"Come on, Minakata wants to talk to you about your class situation." Saruhiko said as he motioned for the younger boy to follow him.

"Huh, so you guys already know about that. Why am I surprised." Karma said with a lazy grin as he fell into step beside his cousin.

"Hmmm, it's good to see you're doing well. And just to let you know, the captain has already approved the use of your powers as long as you pass a test run to make sure you can control your abilities enough for this." Saruhiko said to Karma with the same lazy smirk as the redhead.

"Hmm, you don't say. Well this should be fun." Karma said with a wicked grin.

 **And there you have it. Also just to let you know I ship both Karmagisa and Sarumi so that might be happening. Please review.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onwards and forwards. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Ya, no.**

Two teens moved down the street, masterfully maneuvering their skateboards over any obstacles in their way. The shorter of the two was dressed in a long dark red vest that ended around his knees, the hood of the vest was pulled up over the kids head slightly shadowing his face and letting you only see the the ends of his long blue that was let down and was laying across his shoulders, on the back of the vest where three large flaming letters spelling **HMR**. Underneath the vest he was wearing a simple slightly baggy black shirt, with a pair of slightly torn dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

Nagisa's long vest fluttered behind him as jumped another obstacle in his way, shooting a mischievous grin over at his brother. Yata grinned back as the two continued to speedily make their way to the Homura bar where the others were all waiting to see them, well, mostly to see Nagisa.

Nagisa hadn't been back in Shizume since only briefly after Anna had became King, and that didn't really count since he'd only been their for a day since his mother had wanted him back home. And before that the last time he'd been in Shizume for a long period of time was when they were hunting down the colourless king, and that wasn't exactly a social visit. He'd wanted to hunt down Tatara's killer just as much as the rest of them and had thrown himself into the work effort to track the bastard down. Tracking down leads, going on missions, even running off on his own occasionally when he thought he was onto something, that last one just served as further proof to the rest of Homra that yes Nagisa and Yata were related. Luckily for Nagisa he'd been on break so he hadn't missed any of his school, but it had been a pain to pretend everything was alright when he got back to school, especially with a class full of assassins in training who were being taught to pick up on this kind of bullshit. It definitely didn't help that he was now not only mourning Tatara, but also Mikoto, his beloved king. Not to mention the fact that Homura had been essentially disbanded. It had been a hard time for Nagisa, but he'd made it through and no one had been the wiser. Well, Karma had noticed that something hadn't been quite right, but had let it be not really wanting to pry.

When Nagisa had gotten the news that Anna was the new Red King and that Homura was being brought back together, he could've died from relief. Because as much as he loved the Assassination Classroom, Homura was his one true home, the one place he always knew he would be accepted and loved for who he was. They were the ones that had held him together when his mother started losing it, as well as when his father left. And even though they all wanted to tear Nagisa away from the witch, they couldn't, because Nagisa had refused, feeling that he needed to stay because he was all his mother had left in the end. The rest of Homura conceded to the stubborn boys wishes, on the condition that if Hiromi were to ever push Nagisa too far, he would let them take him away from her. He agreed.

The bar came into sight and the blue haired boy pushed his board, moving faster towards the bar. As he approached the door he jumped off and kicked the board up, easily catching it, and rushed to the door bursting through. "I'm home!" Nagisa cried out jovially as he burst into the bar with Yata right behind him.

"Nagisa! Welcome back you little runt!" Kamamoto said as he ruffled Nagisa's hair through his hood. In a couple of minutes Nagisa was surrounded by happy Homura members all saying hi and asking how he was.

"Nagisa it's so good to have you home." Anna said with her usual quiet and kind smile as she approached the blue haired boy.

"Of course my King. It's good to see you and everyone as well." Nagisa said as he inclined his head slightly, in a show of respect for his king, towards Anna.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about, right? What is it?" Anna asked, she could tell Nagisa was itching to ask her something.

"Uh, yes Anna. Well It's kinda a long story. We might wanna sit down for all of it. It all started at the beginning of my new school year…."

-Brake Line-

"Ah, Cadet Akabane. It is good to see you. I hope your ride here was pleasant and uneventful. Please take a seat." Munakata said in a calm voice as he looked up from the papers on his desk, to spot the redhead he'd been waiting for.

"Thanks Cap'n. And the ride out was ok, but it would have been even more fun if there'd been something a bit more eventful ya know?" Karma responded as he plopped down in the leather chair in front of the desk as his cousin went to lean against the wall to the right of the desk.

"Hmmm, I suppose I do, but I don't imagine the civilians on the train would've appreciated the sentiment. Now, tell me. You're here to ask for permission to use your powers against the monster, to see if it might kill him." Munakata stated with his hands neatly interlaced on his desk as he stared directly at Karma. Karma just grinned cheekily. "Well, yes. We don't know if aura's work on Korosensei yet, but even if they don't my powers will definitely increase my chances at taking him down." Karma said smoothly and calmly.

"Hmmm, yes I was thinking the same thing. As I'm sure your cousin has informed you, I would like to evaluate your abilities, to see if you have enough control for such a mission. Both your abilities with your aura, as well as your saber. Not to mention your physical capabilities, but I'm sure you don't have to worry about that. As for your evaluation, there is a rampant strain causing chaos. We don't know much about them, just that they're fast and like to cause trouble. We don't know much about the strain's abilities either I'm afraid. Your job is to capture and bring them in for questioning and then imprisonment, the usual routine. Complete this mission to my satisfaction and I will see you are capable with your abilities enough to approve of their usage against the being known as Korosensei. Is that understood Cadet." Munakata said, straight to business as usual.

"Yes sir! No need to worry Cap'n. I'll bring them in nice and smooth." Karma said, his posture straightening as soon as Munakata started talking business.

"Excellent. Though I must warn you. This strain has been drifting in and out of the Red's territory. We may be on slightly better terms with them since before, but tensions are still high. So be careful not to trip up any Reds and stay focused on the mission. You leave as soon as you change into your uniform. Fushimi will shadow you, in order to evaluate your skills, but he won't interfere. Good luck." Munakata said as he turned his desk chair to the left giving Karma a side grin as he gestured to him.

'Well this should be fun!' Thought Karma.

\- Brake Line-

"So thats basically whats going on. I wanted to tell you all sooner but things kinda got complicated and I got a little swept up in it all. And I've been meaning to ask about the aura thing for a while now. I'm just kinda curious, I mean I've seen red aura's that can melt through some of the toughest metals so maybe it could do damage to Korosensei as well, I mean the Red Clans specialty is destruction after all." Nagisa explains to Yata, Anna and Kusanagi.

Nagisa is seated on one of the plush red couches with Yata next to him and Anna sitting on the other couch across from him, while Kusanagi leans behind the bar with his arms resting on the bar top. They all sat as he explained the new situation he'd gotten himself into. They were all fairly amused, to say the least.

"So you want to see if your abilities will do anything against him? Well even if they don't if you could use your abilities it will even the playing field a bit, since clansmen are both stronger and faster than normal humans thanks to your abilities. You might be able to at least keep pace with him. Well, I don't see why not. As long as you're comfortable with showing who you are to your classmates." Anna said as she rested a and on her chin in thought.

"Well I figured now's as good a time as ever. I want to show them the real me, I don't want to have to hide all the time. The Assassination Classroom is no Homura, but it's still home and they are still family. So I should trust them. Though no doubt they are gonna be surprised." Nagisa said as he looked down at his hands in his lap, raising his head and smiling brightly at the end.

"Alright then it's decided. You have my official permission as your King to use your powers against Korosensei." Anna announced with a happy smile on her face. "Though if he manages to survive, I would like to meet him. He sounds like an amazing teacher." Anna adds on after a moment.

"Thank you, and of course I'm sure Korosensei would love to meet you." Nagisa says with a silent laugh in his voice.

"Yo Nagisa, I just got a report from someone that this crazy stray is causing trouble near the west border of our territory, how about you and Yata go and stretch your legs by dealing with the punk. Let Shizume officially know that Homura's little snake is home!" Kusanagi says as he glances up at the two brothers, from his phone.

"All right! Finally some action! I'd almost thought Shizume had fallen asleep on me for a moment there. Come on Onii-san, let's go kick some ass!" Nagisa cheered as he jumped up from the couch and grabbed his skateboard and ran for the door. He'd been in Shizume city for half a day and nothing crazy had happened yet, he'd just started getting worried when Kusanagi told him about the strain. And all was right in the world.

"Wait up you little brat!" Nagisa heard Yata cried out behind him and they both took off in the direction of the strains chaos

 **Alright there you go. Enjoy. Please review. Now time to sleep before I fall asleep on the keyboard.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The big reveal. So let's see what kind of I can have with this. Also I'm sorry, but I can't seem to not be able to write Nagisa as a sassy little badass. Also no clue if this right or wrong but I'm pretty sure that the powers they use in K are called aura's.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

Karma grunted as he was thrown back by the blast of the explosion. As it turned out the strain he'd been sent after had some kind of explosion abilities.

It was annoying as fuck.

He lifted his saber once more to summon a shield using his aura to block another attack.

The strain themself wasn't all that strong looking, and it's powers wouldn't be such a huge problem if he had more space to move in. Unfortunately they were in a medium sized courtyard with not a huge amount of space to move in. Luckily Karma hadn't gotten injured yet and wasn't tired, so there was a good chance that he could were the other guy down and then take him out.

"Coming at you hot, Blue boy!" Came a cry from above Karma's head.

He looked up just in time to see someone falling from the roof with a skateboard in hand. They landed a few feet in front of Karma, the large letters on the back of their vest revealing who they were. They were Homura.

"Hey, tell you what! Cover me with those shields of yours and I won't hold the fact that you're in Homura territory against you!" The other guy shouted as he dropped his skateboard to the ground and placed one foot on the board, never once turning around to look at him.

"Fine." Karma growled out as he shifted his stance and raised one of his hands along with his saber in order to better control the shields. He figured that this was better than starting a skirmish with the Reds, which he really didn't want to deal with right now, and besides Munakata never said anything about others helping him. He just said Saruhiko couldn't help him and he was still demonstrating the control he had over his aura.

"Great!" Chimed the Homura kid as he pushed off and used his aura abilities to rocket his skateboard into the barrage of explosions. Karma grinned slightly. 'Whoever this kid is, he's crazy as hell. I like him.' Thought Karma as he shielded the shorter boy for one particular explosion that he hadn't been able to evade quite fast enough.

The kid was good, he was fast and flexible and clearly knew what he was doing with that board. Hell Karma might even say the kid could have been Homura's vanguard Yatagarasu, except he'd seen the guy and he was way taller than this shrimp. Though his height and size didn't seem to slow him down at all.

Within a couple of minutes the boy had managed to get to the strain and he soon began to release his own barrage of attacks. By the end of it the strain was knocked out cold on the ground with the kid standing above him, looking down at him.

"Hey, you guys carry handcuffs or some shit like that, don't you? Standard procedure or something like that, right?" The kid said as held his hand out to the side, clearly asking for said object.

"Hmmm, yes we do. Though I admit I'm slightly surprised you're not trying to tear me in half like most Reds would if they found me on their territory." Karma said as he sheathed his sword and pulled out the cuffs and tossing them over to the kid, who caught them effortlessly, still without turning to face him.

"Ha, keep talking about Homura like we're just a pack of wild animals and I might just. Good to see you live up to the Blue stereotype of a pretentious prick. As for why I'm not currently literally tearing you a new one right now is cause I heard that our clans were on better terms now, something about you guys helping save Anna from some evil vegetables, or something. I kinda missed that, haven't really been in town for a while. And besides, I like a good skirmish with a Blue as much as the next guy, as you guys can be annoying as fuck when you want to be, but you weren't really doing anything bad and I was sent to take down this little bitch anyways. Figured it wouldn't take as long if I had someone covering my six." The kid said in a snarky tone as he bent down to cuff the guys hands behind his back. Karma couldn't help but feel like his voice was familiar. He knows he's heard that voice somewhere before.

"Yo! Lil' bro, there you are. Sheesh kid, next time warn me before you decide to use your aura blast yourself to the top of a building and then jump of said building!" Yata Misaki called as he came rolling in on his skate board. Both Karma and the other boy turning at the same time to look at the older boy.

"So wait, do you want me to warn you the next time I specifically plan to do what you just said or whenever I plan to do something equally crazy?" And even if Karma wasn't looking at the other kid, he could tell he was smirking.

"The latter, what's with the Blue?" Yata questioned as he looked at Karma suspiciously, moving to stand by his little brother.

"Oh, him? He's no problem. Little bit pretentious, but aren't they all. I found him here already fighting this asshole, I got him to shield me from the explosions the strain was setting off while I focused on beating the shit out of him. Worked out pretty well if you ask me. Well for us anyways, this dude's gonna be feeling this for weeks." The kid said as he turned back toward the body, nudging him slightly with his shoe, still not having looked at Karma.

"Hmmm, well isn't this a turn out. Hey Mi-sa-ki! And of course little snake." Saruhiko said, as he moved out from the shadowy corner he'd been observing from, sing-songing the last part of his sentence.

"Oh! Heya Fushimi. What are you doing here." The smaller teen asked as he turned his head slightly to look over at Karma's cousin, though thanks to the angle he still couldn't see this kids face and neither could the kid see him, hell he couldn't even see the back of his head thanks to the hood the kid had on, while Yata just stood there and glared slightly at the Blue commander when he used his first name. Though Karma couldn't help but notice that the glare didn't hold as much anger as it did before, instead there was only a bit of annoyance. He knew that the two had once been best friends. Karma wondered briefly if the whole situation with the new Red King might have started rebuilding that friendship.

"Ah, my cousin here. I'm supposed to be evaluating his abilities with his aura. He's pretty good, but he lacks experience, he hasn't been a clansmen as long as you have so we're still working out some kinks when it comes to his abilities. But he is good. He was assigned to hunt down the strain." Saruhiko said as he moved toward Karma to pat him lightly on the shoulder, though Karma just pouted slightly. He knew his technique wasn't perfect, but that didn't mean he liked hearing it said out loud.

"Well considering I'm still alive and unharmed, I'd say he's pretty...goo-od." The boy said as he spun around on one foot, brushing himself off slightly, only to stutter in surprise when he finally saw Karma. The teens face exploded into a look of complete shock as his jaw hit the floor.

Karma would find it hilarious, if not for the fact that he was not reacting much better at the sight of the Reds face.

"KARMA!?" Nagisa screeched in surprise, pointing wildly at the red head.

"NAGISA!?" Karma screamed at the exact same time, also pointing wildly at his best friend.

"You two know each other?" Yata and Saruhiko asked at the same time with identically raised eyebrows as they simultaneously looked at both boys.

-BRAKE LINE-

"So you're a member of Homura?" Karma said to the bluenette sitting across from him.

After they'd all calmed down a bit, Saruhiko had suggested they go to the nearby cafe to figure out this whole shitstorm. Which is where they were now, with Nagisa and Yata on one side of the booth and Karma and Saruhiko on the other.

"And you're a member Scepter 4." Nagisa stated in retaliation.

"Were you always this sassy, cause I find it suits you better than the whole shy boy act." Karma bantered back. Bantering was good, he could do that, that was something natural between the two of them. This way he could ignore the situation for a couple seconds more.

"Simple answer, yes. And I find it attracts less attention." Nagisa said with a sly grin as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting against the table top.

"Good to know. We'll, I feel like you should apologize for all those times you told you wouldn't be able to fight to save your life, because clearly that's not true and is honestly rather self degrading, which isn't good Nagisa." Karma said in a faux chastising tone as he flopped back against his chair, lazily wagging his finger at the blue haired boy.

"Hmm, you don't say. Well then I apologize for not telling you that I'm a total badass. Happy now?" Nagisa snarked lightly with a wry grin on his lips.

"You are forgiven." Karma said as he nodded once before letting his head flop back against the booth wall.

"God, how is this our lives?" Karma grumbled quietly into the air. Because, come on! First he finds out about all these crazy cool clans and then joins one and spends several years training to control the magical powers given to him by the clan's King. Only to be then told that he had to kill a giant yellow octopus, who might possibly be an alien, and was also their teacher. Then he finds out that his best friend is apparently a long time member of the rival clan of his clan and is also apparently the younger brother of his cousin's ex-best friend. Even Karma had to admit that it sounded completely ridiculous.

"No clue." Nagisa said simply as he shrugged his shoulders, his thought process along the same lines as Karma's.

"So, you're the big brother he never shuts up about." Karma stated as he looked over at Yata while vaguely gesturing to Nagisa who he could tell was glaring at him.

"Got any funny stories about him that'll make his face turn the color of my hair?" Karma asked as he folded his arms behind his head and grinned cheekily, while Nagisa spluttered indignantly and Yata regarded him with a very small smirk and Saruhiko just put his head in his hands and shook it with exasperation.

Ya, he could deal with this. After all it's not like it's the end of the world.

 **Oh my god. What have I done. Though TBH I actually really love how this chapter turned out. I had sooo much fun writing Nagisa's and Karma's interactions. And I'm sorry but no matter what I do I always end up writing Nagisa as this adorable little shit. I can't stop myself. Anyways, tell me what you thought in the reviews, those things get me thru the week, forget about hydration and nutrition, reviews are what I live off of. See you next time.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey.**

 **Hey you.**

 **Do you wanna see some fanart.**

 **Do you wanna see more?**

 **I got really bored in class, so I doodled. And then this kinda happened. This is basically what I kinda see Karma and Nagisa like in this story. Karma's isn't perfect, but it's still ok. No idea if this'll even upload to FF.N but I'll try anyway. And if it doesn't work can anyone tell where I might be able to put my fanart so that you guys can see it. That'd be great. Anyways time to get this shit started.**

 **Disclaimer: I want it, but I can never have it.**

"So...that's the infamous Karma? Hmm" Yata said, smirking slightly at his brother as they walked back to the Homura bar after parting ways with the blues.

Nagisa had told Yata all about his 'best friend' from school and it was obvious to the redhead that his little brother had a little crush. Well, actually lets make that a big crush.

Yata was trying to avoid the thought that it was on a blue.

"Uh, well yeah. He's great, isn't he?" Nagisa said with a bright but nervous smile as he could already see where this was going.

"Hmmm, yes. Very cute. And I can see how he and Saru are related. Though I had no idea you went for the mischievous types." Yata teased Nagisa with a bright grin.

"Wh.. uh.. HEY!" Nagisa spluttered. "Like your one to talk! And what the hell was going on between you and Saruhiko anyways? Don't tell me you patched things up without telling me?!" Nagisa interrogated his brother. He wasn't blind and he most certainly wasn't stupid. He saw the interaction between his brother and the blue commander. Something had changed between them since he'd last been in Shizume.

"Uh, well, I...Ugh! I don't know ok! Saru...he helped me find Anna, and well we keep running into each other and sometimes we help each other and sometimes we fight, but we haven't actually just stopped and talked. And...well I don't even know what's going on anymore!" Yata grumbled, stumbling over his words while trying to express himself correctly.

"Neither of you are very good at talking, especially when it comes to emotions." Nagisa said as he looked at his brother calmly. The two still walking down the streets.

"This coming from the abuse victim." Yata spat out and regretted it the second it was out. Damn it, he'd always been like this. Saying things he knew would hurt the other when he was angry or defensive. Probably why everything had gotten so bad with Saru. They really were bad at emotions, weren't they.

"Sorry." He said quietly as he dropped his head in shame as they kept walking.

"Low blow Misaki, but I forgive you." Nagisa said. He was one of the few people who Yata let call him by his first name, mostly because he was family.

"Huff, lets just hurry up and get home." Yata said as he started walking faster, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clutching his skateboard, Nagisa right behind him.

-BREAK LINE-

"Sooo, Nagisa huh?" Fushimi asked as he walked down the street with his arms folded behind his head, Karma walking beside him.

"Shut up...do you want to talk about what's going on between you and Yatagarasu? I mean, I know you two were close before… Well, yeah." Karma said awkwardly, knowing he was walking on an emotional minefield for the other blue.

"Nope. Just know this, I let my opportunity slip through my fingers without even trying to fight for it. If you really like Nagisa, then don't make the same mistake." Fushimi said as he looked down and lowered his arms to stuff his hands into the pockets of his uniform jacket.

Karma stopped walking and stared at his cousin for a moment as the older man kept walking. "Maybe it doesn't have to be too late." he whispered under his breath, before jogging slightly to catch up with his cousin.

-BREAK LINE-

Yata lay in bed, unable to sleep and with only one thing on his mind. A certain black haired, glasses wearing blue.

When Saru had left, it had hurt. And not just because he was his best friend. Misaki's heart had only ever fallen for one person, and it had only ever broken for one person.

Yata had loved Saru with all his heart, but had never said anything because he'd been so sure Saru didn't return his feelings. That and Yata was just horrible at communicating his emotions with words.

He had no idea why he was thinking about all of this again! Why couldn't he just relax and forget about that stupid monkey!

But Yata knew why he was thinking about this again. Seeing Nagisa and Karma together, their seamless friendship and the painfully obvious feelings just beneath the surface. The two reminded him so torturously much of Saru and him when they'd been that age. Back when it was just the two of them against the world, back to back as everyone tried to beat them down for being different. While they just stood tall, fighting back with every bit of strength in their bones, protecting each others backs. Never letting the other down, until one day they did.

Yata wasn't an idiot, he knew it was just as much his fault as it was Saru's. It was just easier to get mad at him and blame him. It wasn't fair, sure, he could admit that, but it was easier. And now here they were, once inseparable and unstoppable. Now breakable and on opposite sides of the fight.

Yata swore under his breath and jumped out of his bed, grabbed his skateboard, pulled on his shoes and left the apartment dressed only in his green khaki shorts and black tank top.

He needed some air.

-BRAKE LINE-

Fushimi sat on the rooftop of the warehouse, kicking the leg hanging off the edge lightly. His other leg tucked up against his chest, his arms hugging it closely.

He was dressed in a pair simple black jeans and a black leather jacket with a T underneath.

He huffed a breath as he stared up forlornly out at the view of the harbor.

'What am I doing here.' He thought sadly.

"Saru?" Fushimi heard someone call from behind him.

'Oh, right. That's why. Because this is where Yata and I always came when we wanted to get away from everyone.' Fushimi thought as he stared at the slightly shivering form of Yata Misaki.

After a moment of just staring, Yata moved forward, set his skateboard down and sat down next to Fushimi with his legs pulled up against his chest and his folded arms resting on top of them.

They just stared out at the harbor for a few minutes, a surprisingly comfortable quiet settling around them and for a moment they both forgot about everything that had happened and they felt like they were kids again.

After a few minutes Fushimi finally broke the silence with a quiet. "What are you doing here Misaki?" Even though he knew exactly why.

"Because out of all of Shizume city, of all the places I could go, this place still feels the safest." Yata answered honestly.

It was quiet for a few more minutes.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Yata finally asked. And wasn't that just the million dollar question.

"I don't know, are you capable of holding a conversation without punching anybody?" Fushimi asked in a snarky tone.

"How about you? No stabbing?" Yata asked, equally as snarky.

"Maybe if your nice." He responded simply.

After a couple of seconds Yata burst out in breathless laughter. "Karma was right, I can't believe this is our lives." He said as he chuckled sardonically.

Fushimi chuckled slightly in agreement.

"Those two are good together, they'll take care of each other." Fushimi stated simply. He didn't say it, but they both still heard it.

 _They'll do better than us._

They were stalling, and they both knew it.

"I guess I should start with sorry." Yata said quietly.

Fushimi stared at the other teen in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm sorry for what happened before, I guess I didn't realise it at first but I was trying to shoehorn you into Homura. I was trying so hard to make it so you could fit in there with me. Mostly because I didn't want to lose you, and then when you did leave, I lost it. I was scared and I thought that it meant that you didn't care about me. So I lashed out, like I always do. So I'm sorry." Yata said quietly as he lowered his eyes.

Fushimi just stared at Yata. He definitely hadn't been expecting this.

"Huh, well I'll tell you this. I definitely did not see this coming. But I guess if even you can admit when you're in the wrong, then so can I. It wasn't just that I didn't fit in at Homura, I was jealous. You fit in so well there, they were all just like you, you looked like you were home. I figured with them around you wouldn't need me around anymore. So, I guess I lashed out as well." Fushimi explained quietly.

"So we're both at fault are we? Well, would you look at that." Yata said softly as he stared up at the stars above the harbor. A jacket was draped over his shoulders, surprising the redhead.

"Take it, I can see you're freezing, besides you know the cold never bothered me that much. You've always hated it though." Fushimi said as he smirked lightly at the flustered red.

Yata ducked his head in slight embarrassment. After a moment he pulled the jacket closer around his shoulders and lowered one hand to rest on the ground between them. A couple seconds later, Fushimi lightly rested his hand atop Yata's as they just sat there beside each other, staring out at the dark sky and calm harbor.

"You, know, this kinda reminds me of the last time we were here together. It was just after that time when one of the strains had managed to get the jump on you and decided to kidnap you for ransom." Fushimi said, a slight grin, that was somewhere between teasing and painful, on his face.

"Ya, I remember that. Kamamoto told me you were ready to murder every bastard around just to find me. And that Mikoto had been right there with you, ready to burn Shizume to the ground to find me. I think that was the one time the two of you could agree on anything." Yata chuckled slightly, sadness tinting his eyes at the thought of his old king.

"I remember I was so glad when you found me." Yata mumbled quietly.

"I'll still come. If it's you I'll always come and find you." Fushimi mumbled just as quietly as he slowly leaned over to rest his head atop the smaller redhead's.

They just sat, and for the first time in years, it was peaceful.

Maybe they hadn't quite missed their chance.

 **Did I just write a Sarumi centered chapter? OMG, I did! But don't worry we will return to our leading Gays in the next chapter. Did I say Gays? I meant Boys, yup, definitely boys.**

 **So ya , this is just my interpretation of their relationship, also I haven't read any of the manga for K so I have no idea what Yata and Fushimi were like before the clans, this is just what I imagine in my head. Let me know what you think.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy Fuck! Have you guys seen the new K Seven Stories trailer! I swear I completely lost my mind when I saw it, I am soooo excited! If you haven't seen it yet I suggest you go watch it, it's on Youtube!**

 **Disclaimer: Still. Nope.**

The rest of their weekend went by rather normally, both assassins getting to spend time with their clans and relatives. Though they both couldn't help but notice that Fushimi and Yata were both in rather good moods. The rest of Scepter 4 were mildly freaked out at seeing their normally cold strategic captain smiling warmly. But as all good things must, the long weekend came to an end and the two boys had to return to Kunugigaoka.

"Do you have all your stuff?" Fushimi asked as he walked into his cousins room at his apartment. The redheaded teen spent so much time in Shizume that he'd ended up claiming the guest room in Fushimi's apartment as his own.

"Ya just about." Karma said as he gathered up the last of his things and put them in his bag. His Scepter 4 uniform neatly hung up in the closet, since he had a spare one in Kunugigaoka, and his saber tucked away into his bag. He's going to need it if he's going to fight Korosensei.

"Sorry I can't see you off at the station, but I've got a shit ton of things to do back at HQ. Do you know when you might be back?" Fushimi asked as he went over to stand next to his younger cousin. He couldn't help but notice how tall the boy was getting, he really was growing up fast.

"Hmmm, maybe for winter break, Mom and Dad shouldn't be in town so I should be able to come. Who knows, I might just skip a couple days of school and come hang here like I did back when the greens tried to take over Mihashira Tower, that was a fun day." Karma said with a light grin.

Fushimi smiled back at him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You did good this weekend, you impressed Munakata with your aura and you're one step closer to becoming an official officer of Scepter 4. Not to mention your little run in with that little blue haired beauty of yours." Fushimi told him, his voice turning teasing at the end as he snagged one of Karmas bags and brought it down the stairs to the front door of the spacious apartment.

"Wha- uh. Hey!" Karma blushed lightly as he grabbed his other bag and chased after his cousin.

"But seriously Karma, don't let him slip through your fingers. You two are a good match and even Misaki seems to like you well enough to have not smashed your head in upon seeing you. Trust me when I say it's better to go for it then have to wait forever to know." Fushimi said as he smiled mysteriously at his cousin. Karma just gave him a weird look, but decided to ignore his slightly suspicious feeling.

Fushimi opened the door and walked out with Karma to see him off.

"See ya later cuz!" Karma called as he walked down the hall, waving his hand over his shoulder lazily.

"See ya Karma." Fushimi called out before heading back into his apartment to get ready for work. Hopefully his and Misaki's encouragements would manage to get these two together, he didn't want to have to resort to large complicated plans to hook up his cousin with his maybe-not-sure-yet-boyfriend's brother.

-BRAKE LINE-

Nagisa sat in the train compartment staring out the window as he waited for the train to leave. His brother had dropped him off about ten minutes earlier along with a few of the other Homura members. They'd thrown a small goodbye party at the bar to see him off, just like they'd done ever since Nagisa was kid.

He couldn't help, but think back to what his brother had said to him while he'd been packing though.

'The kid may be an Blue, but he seems ok enough. Don't lose your chance while you have it otouto, and I'm not just saying this as your brother, but also as someone who spent so long waiting that he almost missed his chance. Don't be like me in that regard, kay!' Yata had told him cherily.

Nagisa knew something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on what. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother this happy.

Nagisa was surprised out of his thoughts as the compartment door opened. "Hey Nagisa! Do you mind if join you." Karma grinned as he walked in.

Nagisa just stared at the taller boy who had already started putting his bags in the overhead compartment. "Make yourself at home why don't ya." He replied sarcastically. It felt so weird acting like his real self around Karma, yet at the same time it was a huge relief not having to hide anything from the other boy.

Karma turned around and sat across from Nagisa and looked the other boy over, his hair was back up in its trademark pigtails and his clothes were more normal than what Karma had seen him wearing while in Shizume. It only just occurred to Karma just how different he looked with his hair down and in his Homura garb, Nagisa had looked freer, happier, more authentic than Karma ever remembered seeing him. And somehow even more beautiful.

And somehow this more snarky and sarcastic aspect of Nagisa's personality felt more right than the boys normally shy act. Karma couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow it all just felt right, like this was Nagisa in his purest form. And Karma would be lying if it hadn't just made him fall even more for the boy.

They both sat in silence as the train began to move, it wasn't exactly awkward, nothing was ever really awkward between them, but it was heavy.

They both knew that they'd been avoiding each other since their encounter with the strain, mostly cause they wanted to avoid having to talk about this whole thing more.

"You know what, fuck it. I'm a Blue you're a Red, it's fucking Gnomeo and Juliet. We both don't want to talk about it so let's talk about something else. I came to Shizume partly so I could ask my King for permission to use my aura against Korosensei to see if they might affect him. No idea if you did the same, but if you did, how's about we do this? We double team Korosensei like we did back there with the Strain, cept time we go all out and come up with a more solid plan than 'cover me while run head first into a mid air minefield'. Sound good?" Karma asks the other boy with a lopsided smirk on his face as he leant forward a bit.

Nagisa stares for a moment before grinning excitedly. "I thought you'd never ask!"

The rest of the train ride was spent planning and joking around. And both boys were relieved to find that their new discovery hadn't changed very much. They were both still them and they still made the most perfect team ever.

Now if only they could get their shit together enough to admit that they like each other.

 **I actually love this, I know it's kinda short, but this more just here to get us set up for our grand finale. I only have one or two more chapters planned, but worry not because I'm already planning a sequel, a prequel and probably also an alternate version where Karma and Nagisa met each other in Shizume before they met at Kunugigaoka, would you guys be interested in seeing that? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm pretty sure this is going to be the second last chapter and then I'm going to start working on either the sequel, prequel or the spin-off. Whichever I write first, also btw I know that the way Nagisa uses his aura in this chapter isn't how it actually works in the anime but I thought it would look cool so I'm leaving it like this. If you need a visual aid than think of Morgiana's household weapon from Magi except the chains literally come from him.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nope.**

The train came to a stop at the Kunugigaoka station and Nagisa and Karma walked off there bags in tow. They smiled lightly at each other, glad to be off the train, though secretly sad that they had to part.

Karma looked down at the little bluenette. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned slightly down at the little Red.

Nagisa smiled sweetly up at him, all shy sweet boy, none of the wild child he'd seen in Shizume. He found himself missing it more than he'd thought. "Sure thing Karma. I'm actually kinda looking forward to seeing their reactions."

Karma barked out a laugh. "It'll certainly be something." The two boys shared another glance before they parted ways with short farewells.

Tomorrow was a big day.

-BREAK LINE-

"Hey Kayano, do you know where Karma and Nagisa are? If they don't hurry they're going to be late. I know Karma likes to skip, but it's not like Nagisa." Sugino asked the greenette as he leaned on her desk.

"Hmm, not sure. I mean I know they went on a trip this weekend, but Nagisa said he'd be back by yesterday." She responded reassuringly. As she says this Korosensei appears in the room with his usual flourish. "Hello children! I hope you all had a lovely weekend!" He's responded with calls of 'Hey Sensei!' and 'Hello Korosensei!'

"Hey Sensei!" Everyone turned towards the window, where Nagisa had appeared, his head sticking inside the class. "Do you mind coming outside? Karma and I have something we want to try out but we don't want to make a mess of the classroom." He explained with a shy little smile on his face. "Why of course I don't mind Nagisa." Korosensei replied cheerily.

Nagisa smiles brightly. "Great!" He ducks out and a moment later Korosensei also leaves the classroom. The rest of the class glance at each other before they all rush out to see what the pair could be up to.

Karasuma and Irina watched as the children all rushed out of the class. "What's going on?" Karasuma asked. Irina shrugged and they followed the kids out.

Standing in the middle of the field was Karma and Nagisa. Both dressed in long black coats. Korosensei stood a few feet in front of them. "Well my boys? Lets see what you've planned." His grin grew slightly.

Karma grinned deviously. "Well you see Korosensei, part of the reason Nagisa and I went to Shizume this weekend was cause we wanted to ask permission to use a certain power we both have." Karma reaches inside his coat with his right hand, spreading his legs a bit. "Sorry for holding back on you all this time." He kicks off, pulling out a beautiful sword while throwing his coat aside. A blue energy surging around him and the blade as he ran forward faster than ever before.

Korosensei floundered for a moment before he dodged the thrust just in time. Karma skidded to a stop and swung around to face korosensei, still grinning. It was then that everyone realised what he was wearing. A fancy blue militaristic uniforme with black, gold and gray accents. Karasuma's eyes widened at the sight of the uniforme. 'Is that a Scepter 4 uniform?' He thought.

Korosensei's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled quietly. 'Never thought I'd see that uniform again.'

Karma thrust his sword into the ground, crouching down with it, the blue energie spreading around all three of them to form a giant dome. "Ah, well it seems you've trapped me Karma-kun. But I don't imagine you can hold up this shield while also attacking me." Korosensei chuckles. Karma looks up at their teacher with a glint in his eyes, his coat fluttering around his crouched form with all the energy he was releasing. "I'm not the one you should be concerned with teach."

Korosensei looked confused for a moment before he remembered Nagisa was there as well. He swung around to find Nagisa standing there, red energy exploding around him disintegrating the long black coat revealing the long red hooded vest, black tank top and baggy black jeans underneath. The hair ties in his hair breaking apart releasing his hair to fall around his face. With a grin he pulls his hood up, staring Korosensei right in the eye. 'Oh no.' Thought their teacher. "No blood! No bone! No ash!" Nagisa cries out as he launches himself forward, his fist cocked back and surrounded by the vibrant red energy.

Korosensei dodged only to get caught up in the chains covered red flames dragging behind Nagisa. Nagisa landed and twisted pulling the chains tighter. "Gotcha!" He grinned and increased the flames along the chains Korosensei wincing from the burn.

Korosensei started secreting more mucus from his poor and used it to slide out of the chains. Flying off, dodging the chains as Nagisa swung the around trying to hit him. What Korosensei didn't realise was that Nagisa was guiding him back to Karma. When they had him place Karma removed his sword from the ground, the barrier dissolving around them, and he thrust the sword forward aiming for his heart. The sword was coated in anti-sensei material and was bound to hit the point.

Next Karma and Nagisa know they're both tied up in Nagisa's chains and hanging in the air, the chain being held up by Korosensei. "Kufufufufu, very well done boys. I admit I was very surprised, never thought I'd have a Blue and a Red as my students." His face is covered in green stripes, his voice cocky as ever. "But you weren't quite fast enough."

The two tied up boys stared up at their teachers with deadpan stares before Nagisa burst into laughter. Karma following a moment later. As they calmed down Korosensei let the two boys down.

"I suppose we should have seen that coming." Nagisa chuckled as he stood up brushing himself off, before raising his arms and coating them in red aura. The chains slinking back to him and being absorbed into his aura. Karma looked down at the bluenette from where he stood next to him. "I really need to figure out how to do that."

Nagisa glanced at him and smirked widely at him. "Better get some better control of your aura then rookie." He teased lightly.

"Hey!" Karma squawked indignantly.

The two continued to tease bicker slightly, leaving their observing classmates and teachers gobsmacked.

"Excuse me you too, but Karma, since when are you a part of Scepter 4? And Nagisa, why are you dressed in Homura garb?" Karasuma asked, trying to find out how students had managed to become members of two of the most powerful clans.

Korosensei chuckled slightly as he looked back at the boys. "It seems you boys have some explaining to do."

 **Well there, you go sorry it took so long. Life's been crazy lately and I've had a bit of bad writers block. Hope you like this new chapter. It's not my best work but it's ok. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
